Call centers and contact centers are utilized by many companies for the purpose of receiving and transmitting a large volume of requests by telephone or other forms of communication, such as email, online chat, website information exchange, fax, and instant messaging. In addition to servicing incoming requests to the company, the call center or contact center can also be utilized for outgoing communication, such as for telemarketing, contacting clients, and debt collection. Contact centers tend to fall short in relation to how emails are handled.